


Running to Home

by flowersivan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersivan/pseuds/flowersivan
Summary: When Sara Lance and her team aboard the Waverider receive an unexpected visitor, their world starts to unravel, secrets and fears coming to light. All because of Meghan Queen.AU, set after season 2 of legends, but with elements of season 6 of Arrow.





	Running to Home

Meghan woke with a start. She checked the time. 2 am. She gently kissed Alicia's cheek, relishing in her scent, before grabbing the bag she had packed, and running. For days she ran, going hungry more often than not, because the league was after her. Then she saw it. The waverider. Nyssa had told her tales of it when she was younger, and she remembered it as if it were yesterday. She ran towards the site, gently prying open the cargo bay door. She realized she hadn't been sustaining her body like she used to when the edges of her vision became slightly funny. She slowly walked toward where she could hear voices. She burst through the doors just as her vision was almost failing her. The crew stared at her in shock.  
"What the hell? Who are you?" Meghan tried to breathe, but found herself almost unable to.  
"S-sara. Help." She gasped, before the world tipped and went dark.

Meghan woke up to the sound of voices.  
"- can't be more than 21."  
"But what's she doing on our ship?"  
"Guys she obviously needs help. I mean she knew Sara's name." Meghan tiredly forced her eyes to open and attempted to sit up.  
"Ouch." A closer inspection of her arm showed her that there was an IV plugged into her.  
"How are you?" A dark-haired woman asked.  
"I've had better days." Meghan said. A quick look around the room revealed several people standing staring at her.  
"What's your name?"  
"Meghan, Meghan Queen." She said. What she hadn't expected was for the crew to react so visually.  
"Did you say Queen? Who are your parents?" The blonde one, Sara by Nyssa's descriptions, asked.  
"They died when I was only six months old, but I think their names were Oliver and Fel- Felly?" She didn't quite know. Nyssa didn't talk about them.  
"Felicity?" Sara said. That was it!  
"Yes Felicity."  
"So why are you here?"  
"Please don't make me go back!" Meghan almost begged. "I can't do it anymore!" Sara's face softened.  
"How old are you?"  
"19. I think. I'm not sure when my birthday is."  
"Who's Alicia?" Immediately Meghan's face was one of pain.  
"Was I talking in my sleep?" Sara nodded. "And Alicia doesn't matter anymore. I'm not going back!"  
"Going back where?" A tall man with sandy hair asked.  
"The league of assassins." Meghan said so quietly, it was almost a whisper. Immediately Sara's face was sympathetic.  
"How long were you a part of it?"  
"Too long. All I know is that Nyssa rescued me when I was a baby after my parent's died. But I can't do it anymore. I can't take the killing. They're looking for me, please you have to help me!" Her blue eyes widened with fear, pleading the crew silently.  
"Why don't you rest and then we'll come back and talk a little more. Amaya, will you stay with her?" The dark-haired woman nodded. Once the rest of the crew had left, she turned to Meghan.  
"Is that true? What you told Sara?" Meghan nodded tiredly. "Yeah. I know, my life's pretty screwed up." Amaya hesitantly reached out and took Meghan's hand. Meghan was too tired to care and relaxed against the pillows, as Amaya began to softly sing a sweet melody that sent into a deep sleep.

When Meghan woke up for the second time, Only Sara was in the room.  
"What has you so afraid of the league?" Sara asked, upon seeing that Meghan was awake.  
"Nyssa named me her heir." Meghan said quietly. Sara nodded understandingly. "And that's why you ran. Because you don't want to be Ra's." Meghan nodded. "Being heir involves passing a fertility test and producing an heir within a year of being named Ra's." She explained.  
"And when you have been Ra's?" Sara asked.  
"In three months time." Meghan said. Sara's face was sympathetic. "I'm only 19! I don't want to do it! I can't take the responsibility of a league of assassins!"  
"Why don't I show you around?" Sara offered her a hand, which she took to help herself up.  
"Why? If you're going to drop me off at the league, please just do it." The bitterness in her voice made it clear that she was used to being disappointed.  
"Actually, I think that the tour is necessary considering you'll be staying here for a while." Sara said. She smiled as Meghan's face lit up.  
"Really?" Sara nodded. "Thank you. You're saving me from a life I don't want."  
"Just a few customary questions. I'm assuming you have lots of fighting experience since you grew up in the league, but is there anything else? Any special powers?" She nodded at Meghan's face. "Yes it's actually something we get a lot of here."  
"Well, I have this." Meghan lifted her most prized possession from where it hung on the cord round her neck.  
"The lotus? But that's only a myth." Meghan shook her head.  
"Nope. Nyssa gave it to me when I was young. It makes me impervious to magic."  
"Cool. Well, this is your cabin, it's small, but I think you'll find everything you need in there." They passed the door and continued walking.  
"Nyssa told me tales of this ship. It was always where I escaped to when I was bored or stressed or sad."  
"Did she speak of me? You knew my name." Meghan's eyes were a little sad.  
"She talked of her beloved who sacrificed everything to save the world. Sara Lance. One of the league's best." Sara smiled sadly.  
"This here is the dining hall. If you want we can grab a coffee." Sara laughed at the way Meghan's face lit up. "That's what your mother did too, whenever coffee was mentioned." She said. Felicity and Oliver were still alive in her time, but clearly something had happened, because here was their orphaned daughter.  
"You knew my parents?" Meghan asked. Sara nodded.  
"They help us out a lot. You might actually see them, but we can discuss that later." They left with their coffees and headed onto the bridge. "This is the bridge, it's where the fun stuff happens, and where we have team meetings." "Welcome to the team." Amaya smiled, and Meghan smiled back.  
"Thanks." Suddenly the door opened and Ray walked in. He smiled at Meghan.  
"Hey, it's good to have you on the team:" Suddenly Gideon popped up.  
"Captain Lance, Nyssa is on the phone."  
"Nyssa? As is the league Nyssa? I gave her my number ages ago, why is she calling me now?"  
"They're coming for me."


End file.
